The CheerNinja
by Akid4ever
Summary: What would happen if Team Possible met with the Tailed Team. Rated T for language and themes such as violence and dating
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KP or Naruto

English "HI"  
Other Languages _"Hi"_

There will be one OCs from my Naruto story, but absolutely none from Kim Possible. There will be some non-episodes from KP. There will be little charka, but there will be some surprises for the awesome ninja that cross over into the action pack life of Kim Possible

It was a terrain that was destroyed with craters and chunks of earth missing here and there. There were a total of six people on the battle field and it wasn't counting the huge, deadly creature that was swinging ten tails behind its back. The two men standing on the creature had an air of pride and arrogance that the clan that they were from was famous for. The men were the newly reanimated Madara Uchiha and of course Tobi or Obito Uchiha. The people on the opposite side of the battle field were four men. The first was dressing in a slightly faded orange jacket that had black on the shoulders and zipper, and bottom of the jacket. He was wearing matching orange pants that had black strips that went down the side. On his feet were black ninja sandals, but that wasn't what a ninja should wear, but when you are as strong as him, you do whatever you want. This teen had bright vibrant yellow hair that matched his personality. His face had three thin black lines on each cheek that somewhat where like whiskers. He had brilliant blue/azure eyes that shone with innocence that was not usually found in a sixteen year old. This teen was Naruto Uzumaki. Next to him stood three men that each had an air of power in their own way. The man dressed in all blue with a green vest that had a high collar. He had gray… I mean silver hair that defied gravity on top, but more toward the face the bangs were clinging to his face or it would me if not for the mask that took up most of the face, but anyway, the mask on the face that was the same color blue as his shirt and pants. His headband long gone, but that didn't matter. As he panted he turned the man next to him and saw that the man was panting too. It could be called awe inspiring, but the truth was that Kakashi Hatake was a bit put off that this battle had even Might Gai panting like a dog. Might Gai was wearing a green spandex body suit, and had orange leg warmers that usually held weights, but for this battle, they were off to fight at his max to win for the fate of the world. Gai looks toward the last unknown man on the field; he was dressed in a deep forest green shirt with an Uchiha crest on the back in the normal red and white. He had sterling gray pants, and lastly a pair of black ninja shoes. He had his headband on the forehead like Naruto. He had his green sharingan that made him the most famous Sharingan user in the world. The man looked at the two on top of the ten tails, with a powerful hatred in his eyes that would kill a lesser man with just a look. He was Armani Uchiha, son of Armi Senju, the Wooden Terror and Sarko Uchiha the Flaming Tornado. He was the real last of the loyal Uchiha. He was one of a kind that was for sure. He was going to end this battle with Naruto's help, when Obito finally scrapped up enough charka to perform his killing move. With the help of Madara and the ten-tails, not the one in Armani's stomach, the one that he had made, charka we made the ram sign and closed his rinnegan eye and started his kamui on Armani and Naruto. With them out of the way, it would be clear sailing from there on out. Madara looked on without any interest that he was going to kill any Uchiha and Sharingan user, but then again if you attacked the clan, then I doubt that you would really care. Naruto and Armani started to look a bit disoriented and then it happened. They started to get twisted and pulled into a different dimension and with their last will gave their charka to Kakashi, who used his kamui on the Ten-Tails and with that Obito, Madara, and the Ten Tails were sent off into a destination across time and space. Naruto and Armani having a little bit charka left over, put it together and made Armani made one last justu that would teleport them to home. It was a vain effort, but it did take them some place and with an "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they disappeared with all their greatness that could have been used by the Elemental Nations at that time.

Middleton

Kim and Ron were on a simple mission that would end in them saving the world and barely getting any type of rest. They were on their way back to home and their beloved beds when they heard a screaming. It wasn't the type of "YES" scream, more of the; I am about to fall to my death scream. Then they heard the thud and the shaking of leaves. They ask their random transportation of the day to land and what do you know, there was two retarded looking teens. The old looking of the two was wearing a deep forest green shirt with an Uchiha crest on the back in the normal red and white. He had sterling gray pants, and lastly a pair of black ninja shoes. Of course she didn't know all of this, but she did think he looked nice and the blond that was wearing a slightly faded orange jacket that had black on the shoulders and zipper, and bottom of the jacket. He was wearing matching orange pants that had black strips that went down the side. On his feet were black ninja sandals, but who was she to judge him on to wear. Ron was the first to speak, "Can we help you? Where did you come from? Why didn't you hurt yourselves falling from the sky? Why are you dressed in those weird clothes…?" Ron had fired off multiple questions at neck breaking speed and with little time to answer any, let alone one of the many questions. The teen in green stood up at 6'4 and had an aura of strength. He looked at Ron and Kim, with prefect understanding of what the hell was going on, but then again he was raised to be the perfect calm impression of the Uchiha, so that could mean anything. Then teen then spoke in what sounded like perfect Japanese, but then again either of them really known any Japanese to compare it to. Kim pulling out her Kimunicator and entered then translating mode to understand whatever language that they didn't speak, but could somehow recognizes. The two teens that they found looked at each other and in there weird language and with the translator taking in every word, Kim and Ron heard the one wearing orange say "Armani, why can't these people understand us, we can understand them? I think that maybe in the future, we as humans will continue to get stupider than we were in the past. I mean come on, how do you not understand your own language?" It was at this point that Armani getting tired of Naruto's rant hit him over the head and told him to promptly shut the H E double hockey sticks up. Armani turned toward the Dream Team and spoke in a very much English accent "Sorry about that, this boy doesn't seem to notice that no one ever really cares about whatever it is that he is saying. By the way, my name's Armani and the fool that is currently picking himself up from the ground is Naruto. I hope we haven't caused any damage or problems." The dynamitic duo stood in shock and couldn't help but think that this was one big dream. I mean come on, people falling from the sky and not getting hurt and people that sound Japanese in a Japanese accent, then English and with a perfectly American accent too, it was getting kind of creepy. The two looked at each other and with a shrug said "well, what can we say to any person that would apologize for their friend and themselves? The problems is that shouldn't you two be at home in bed?" The newly named Armani looked at his blond companion and signed. He spoke with a voice that held great sadness. He said "we are orphans, we don't have homes that we can go back to." He wasn't entirely lying, they had no way of returning home for all they knew, but the duo didn't know that. The two looked at each other and Kim said to Ron "They can bonk at your house? Please just for tonight." Ron looked a bit off, but that was to be expected because there was going to be two complete strangers in his guest rooms. Ron huffed and finally said " Fine, but no funny business."

**To be continued.**

**So please tell what you think of this new story that is based off of a story a stumbled across while looking for some great stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

I know that it has been a while since anyone of my amazing and very surprisingly popular stories has been updated. I would like to thank those of you who read my story, and for those of you who read it more than once, that makes you a saint to me. I don't know how far I plan on going with this story, but trust me, it will most likely go up to the prom special.

A recap of the last time on The CheerNinja

The two looked at each other and with a shrug said "well, what can we say to any person that would apologize for their friend and themselves? The problems is that shouldn't you two be at home in bed?" The newly named Armani looked at his blond companion and signed. He spoke with a voice that held great sadness. He said "we are orphans; we don't have homes that we can go back to." He wasn't entirely lying, they had no way of returning home for all they knew, but the duo didn't know that. The two looked at each other and Kim said to Ron "They can bonk at your house? Please just for tonight." Ron looked a bit off, but that was to be expected because there was going to be two complete strangers in his guest rooms. Ron huffed and finally said "Fine, but no funny business."

This time on The CheerNInja

Kim P. POV

The ride to Middleton was an awkwardly silent ride, the ones that make to what to hop out the plane and walk home, just to be over the awkwardness. Kim looked at Armani and some non-PG 13 thoughts on how an orphan got a body full of solid muscle. That wouldn't the first question out of her mouth though.

There were millions of thoughts that were racing through her head. How could this have gone so wrong, the day had started off like any other day? Ron and she were at school and right as the school final bell for the end of the day and with that there would be a little less stress, due to no more teachers breathing down your neck at school, for Ron.

For me on other hand there was absolutely no problem because I am a cheerleader who got straight A's and never did anything wrong. Well, maybe that was a bit of a stretch, but other than that there was little that she would ever do. The two new boys that there were letting say at their, well Ron's house were being very quiet and that was making her very nervous as usually the quiet ones struck the fastest and the hardest.

Armani's POV

This whole day was becoming a real bother and it was starting to grind on my nerves. I mean first we fight for like 18 hours, and then we get sent to a world where I only speak the language due to my Sharingan. Then next thing I know, were in some metal bird-like thing that was flying at a very fast speed. There was little that I could do seeing as I was out of charka and I didn't feel like summoning the ten-tail's charka to deal with two teens that didn't have any charka output at all.

It seemed that they were healthy, but then again the same could be said about Rock Lee who body slowly started to lose more charka to the point that he didn't need charka to survive like the many doctors said. I started to feel my charka slowly return, but it was like pouring oil out of a mile long hose into the lake sized empty swimming pool. It wasn't long, before after five minutes, my body started to relax and with that my conscience started to slip and before it could help me, I was already asleep.

4 hours later….

I awoke with a start and felt that my charka was at 5 percent. It was weird but it felt as if that would be my max in charka, that couldn't be though. That would mean that my max would be equal to a genin. It would take a little more rest, but there was no way that I wouldn't be able to handle myself in a fight. Armani sat up inside of a foreign bed, more importantly inside of a dusty room. What was with these crazy people did they not clean. I closed my eyes and with a slight pulse of charka, I opened them to reveal my Green Sharingan.

It was these eyes that made me so famous in the elemental nations and what had made me so desirable to the Uchiha Elders. That was all in the past and I constantly had to remind myself that. I wouldn't sleep for months at a time after they turned me into a forceful demon holder, but then again all demon holders were not of free will.

I got out of bed and walked as silently as possible out of the room, only to look down and notice that my slippers were missing and quickly turned around and put them on, before once again setting off into the house on a bit of an adventure into the house. As I made my way to the stairs, I heard Naruto talking rapidly in our home tongue and silently laughed at the colorful words that he use. It was with what he said that finally made me snap out of my little world. He said "My nine-tails is not in my mindscape, but I'm not dead. Can any of you help me, no of course not." After hearing those words, I quickly checked in my stomach for the familiar lightning charka, but to my horror it was gone. It was after this little revolution that I pasted out in shock, falling down the stairs.

Naruto POV with Moments of 3rd Person

There was something that was very wrong with these people, they could understand Armani, but not me. I had finally dawned on me that maybe they speak a completely different language and Armani had used his sharingan to copy how they speak. Maybe when he woke up, he would use his "transfer of thoughts" technique, (In reality it wad him focusing on a memory and using charka to force it into someone else's mind, but then again Naruto isn't the sharpest knife in the crayon box). Naruto feeling that mediating would calm his nerves, if only for a couple of minute, sat down on the side of the sofa in the living room. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the flow of charka. He slowed it until it was barely flowing and with no speeding energy flowing through him, compelling him to move and waste energy, he started to enter his mindscape and relax. Even, if the strange people couldn't speak his language, then the fox in his mind or stomach or seal or however you want to interpret it, had to speak his language because he came with Naruto from his world. As Naruto finally entered his mind, he didn't see the sewer that he was accustomed too. No, instead there was a copy of Konoha.

He ran through the village, but could not find the seal anywhere. With this Huge revelation. Naruto snapped out of his mindscape and started to cry "_I'm going to die. My nine-tails is missing. What do I do? How much time do I have? I never even got to taste this world's ramen? No not the ramen? My life is over ...?_"

As Naruto continued to rant with thick streams of tears that flowed out his clenched closed eyes, he heard a thud. Up in a flash he ran next to the stairs, where he heard the thud, and thought "_OH NO, Armani already died from missing his scientifically made tailed beast, and now that I think of it, that means all he had was a knock off of the originals. Hah, I knew that I was better than this little poser, I am the strongest_." Even in Armani's sleep, he wouldn't take such disrespect, so he did the natural thing to do. In his sleeping state he reached up and slapped Naruto who fell on his back. With that Armani's feet started to stomp on Naruto's solar plexus, repeated for about 3 minutes. Now with both of them unconscious, Ron came down stairs, half asleep and stepped on Naruto. Armani didn't get stepped on, because he was an Uchiha and Uchiha didn't get stepped on.

Ron's POV

Ron awake with a start and quickly looked around to see, if there were any monkeys. After his check, Ron poked Rufus, until he would wake up. This all seemed to part of a daily schedule and after that with droopy eyes, Ron still managed to get to the bathroom, and brush his teeth with the right toothpaste and toothbrush. After finishing up in the bathroom and cleaning up after himself, he started down the stairs. He stepped on something, but it was kind of soft and didn't hurt his foot, so he didn't stop to check what it was. As Ron walked into the kitchen and opened up a pantry.

He aimlessly grabbed an box of cereal and grabbed a clean bowl, he poured it into the bowl and with almost perfectly staged motion spun around and opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk and a spoon that was strangely put right next to the milk and poured the milk into the bowl and closed it before putting it back into the refrigerator. As he scooped the first bite into his mouth he got up and opened the door that lead to the backyard right as his best friend (Only) Kim Possible was about to knock on the door. She just walked in and sat down across from him. After a few minutes of silence, Ron finished his cereal. Ron finally started to speak.

3rd Person

Ron started to speak and it didn't turn out like Kim had thought it would. Ron said "You know KP, last night when you told me to take those guys to the guest bed rooms in my house, I thought I would die or something, but that wasn't the case. Other than being a little annoyed at having to carrying the Brown-Haired One (Armani), they were actually little to no problems." Kim didn't know how to response to that at first, but after mulling it over she spoke "Well that's good, but I need to ask you one quick thing? Why are they knocked out on next to your stairs?"

Ron looked up at that and gave her a funny look and said "KP are you ok? I think you may be coming down with something, there is no way that they are both knocked out next to the stairs." As Ron said this, they had got up and started walking into the living room and sure enough there were the two foreigners that they had brought home last night. Kim walked over the one she knew as Armani and rolled him over and got her hand ready to slap him awake.

As she brought down her hand, she thought 'any second he's going to stop it' that was until her hand made full contact with his face. He shot up like a rocket and grabbed his left cheek with his hands and turned to look at Kim, it was then that they be seemed to notice that their faces were centimeters apart. They both backed up and looked away with a little blushing on both of their faces.

Armani then stood up and walked over to Naruto and pressed two fingers to Naruto's head (Think of what Itachi does to Sasuke). After about thirty seconds, Naruto eyes opened and for the first time since they got there, more than one person would be able to understand him. Armani then took his fingers off of Naruto and offered it to pull Naruto up. As all of the teen agers were finally up, Naruto looked at the two people form this place and asked in English "What do you guys do around here? Is there some top secret ninja stuff or are you guys super heroes?...mhm" That was as far as he got be Armani covered his mouth. This time Armani asked "What my very special friend meant to ask is 'What do people around our age do around here?' " Kim looked at Ron and together, they both let out a sign and said in union "We go to school and we already signed you guys up,"

Armani looked at them in shock and let go of Naruto who curled up into a ball and started crying "Not School" over and over. Armani finally calmed down and asked "What year of school are we in? Do we have to meet any requirements?" Kim looked at the two and said "Your both in Tenth grade with us and school only started last week and you guys have to do some extra work to catch up to the standards. Any questions before we go to school?" Naruto looked at them and said "Just one, why do you people hate us?"

**So Naruto and Armani are going to high school and be serious nothing ever goes good for a pair of ninja that can destroy mountains with ball of charka. I will explain why Kim signed them up for school and put them in ten grade. **


	3. Chapter 3

A recap of the last Cheer Ninja:

"_Armani looked at them in shock and let go of Naruto who curled up into a ball and started crying "Not School" over and over. Armani finally calmed down and asked "What year of school are we in? Do we have to meet any requirements?" Kim looked at the two and said "Your both in Tenth grade with us and school only started last week and you guys have to do some extra work to catch up to the standards. Any questions before we go to school?" Naruto looked at them and said "Just one, why do you people hate us?" "_

This Time:

Armani looked at Kim and said "Another thing is why would I go to school, I mean seriously I'm going to be 30 in a couple of weeks. Naruto can go to school, but me no way would I ever go to a place filled with loud teens who can't understand their zipper, let alone anything worth learning."

Kim looked at him and said "You're going to 30, but you look like you're barely in your teens" Armani looked at her with a glare and said "I have a seal on me to stop me from aging for the next 20-ish years." Kim looked at him in horror and Armani noticed that Ron looked terrified and said "Are you ok?" Ron shock his head and with a look of pity said "You are going to me a teenager for the next 20 something years that has got to bite."

Armani looked down and then at Kim and said "If I agree to go to school will you please stop talking about my age. It's bad enough that none of the other ninja take me serious and I don't need any crap from people that wouldn't last 4 seconds in their world." Kim looked at him and said with attitude "You think that I can't handle you and your world, you guys are just normal people."

Armani laughed and vanished from her sight and she looked around and Armani's voice started to echo from all around the house and Kim heard "You think that we are just like you, I am a man who has taken complete armies out with nothing but a knife. I have gone into a country and killed almost everyone in the nation because they tried to hurt a friend. I am a person that can smell fear and Ron has it running down his right leg."

Kim turned and saw that indeed that Ron had a wet spot going down his leg and he rushed upstairs and came down 10 minutes with different pants and glared at Armani. Naruto looked at Armani and said "So, are we going to do this or what because I think that I can conquer school this time around, Believe It!" Kim slapped him upside his head and said "It's barely 7 seven in the morning, you need to be quieter." Armani nodded and Naruto said "Ok, let's go."

Naruto exited the house and made a left and Ron said "Dude, the school is the other way." Naruto turned around and Armani signed before grabbing Kim and Ron and dragging them to Naruto and saying "Hold on, first timers don't be move." Armani began to channel charka through his body and lightning began to flash overhead and Ron looked up and said "Can you hurry up not only will we be late, I don't want to get soaked either, because look at this storm."

Armani smirked and said "What are you talking about this storm is our ride." Just as he said that lightning struck them and they became part of it and they were transferred into lightning and moved within the clouds and with Kim telling Armani where to go, They made it to school in a matter of seconds and Armani landed them in the parking lot in an empty space. Kim looked at her watch and said "Nice, we are almost 10 minutes early."

Kim then guided Armani and Naruto to the front office and gave them to Mr. Barkin and Armani looked at the man's no nonsense way of handling the teens in the school and said "I like the way you do business." He looked at Armani and getting no sense of falsehood said "I like to think that I can keep this kids in line or it will be detention for them so fast that they loss their eyeballs." Armani looked at him and thought 'I love this guy, he seems to know exactly what to say,' Naruto on the other hand thoughts when like 'OK, now that I know my target, I have to pull the best prank that I can on this guy to show that no one can Tame the Beast, Believe IT!'

Mr. Barkin looked at the duo in their weird clothing and decided that he didn't understand the fashion and said "I don't know where you two were in your old school and frankly I don't care. You will take the placement test to decide where you will spend the rest of your year. I hope that you take this seriously. Now here is your test, NOW BEGIN!"

Armani picked up his pencil and burned through the question and finished in 20 minutes. Naruto looked at the question and in the 20 minutes get only a quarter of the way done. Armani got up and handed it to Mr. Barkin who looked down at it and said "You got almost every question right, but the date isn't August 26, 201323555, not the year is 2013. I hope that you find a way to fix whatever is wrong with you." Barking went to his computer and started to make his schedule and 30 minutes later, Armani was finished and made his way to First Period and noticed that it was a class called: AP Human Geography. The teacher was named Ryan LaHayne. Armani knocked on the door and when it was opened by a teen that had on a blue polo and tanned cargos with basketball socks and shoes.

He looked at Armani and said "Why are you here?" Armani looked at him with a deadpanned look and said "Because I have this class." The student seemed to deflate and let him into the room and it was decorated in some old looking junk and Armani chose not to comment on how crappy the room looked in his opinion. The teacher was a nice medium sized man. He was white with slightly toasted skin and blonde hair that spiked toward the middle and he had on a buttoned shirt and a pair of slacks. He had on a pair of brown dress shoes and Armani noticed that he had the excited gleam in his eyes, as if he could see it intelligence in the room and noticed that it flowed with Armani.

LaHayne looked at Armani and said "Take a seat where ever you would like." Armani looked around the class and finally noticed Kim in the front row and took a seat next to her. LaHayne began a PowerPoint and Armani looked at the book bag that Kim had given him and looked through it for a pen and notebook, and began to take notes. LaHayne finished the presentation and began to ask questions. As he went around the room and when he got to Armani he said "Armani, tell me what happens to communication as distance increases and what model is this."

Armani didn't need to look at his notes and looked LaHayne in the eyes and said "Communication decreases and this model is called Distance Decay." LaHayne nodded and Armani noticed that he seemed to know that Armani would know the answer. The bell rang and LaHayne let the class leave and Kim turned to Armani and said "How did you know the answer already after one class?" Armani looked to the side and mumbled "I may have entered his mind and found the answer." Kim looked at him with amazement and said "That's cool, but try not to do that around here."

With Naruto:

Naruto had finally finished his test and Barkin gave him all normal classes. Naruto was walking down the fall looking at his map and schedule and unknowing walked into Brick. Naruto feeling that he was moving backward put the papers inside his pocket and turned his attention to Brick who was with his football player friends and was extremely mad at Naruto. Brick turned around and looked Naruto in the eye and said "Listen, I don't know you, but you better say you're sorry or I'll make you sorry."

Naruto being Naruto said "I don't have to do anything." Brick eyes flared with anger and reeled his fist back and prepared to punch Naruto.

10 minute later with Armani and Kim:

A girl in the hall next to Armani's locker that Kim had shown him was talking about a fight and Armani was telling Kim that he was right about teens not being able to control themselves. "OMG, can you believe that the new kid beat up three of the varsity football players?" said some random girl and Armani and Kim looked at each other and said "Naruto"  
:


End file.
